Lost in Hell
by FromBetaToAlpha
Summary: Rin falls in the Black Curtain, and meets demons that are not like the ones in his world. Can he survive the competitive nature of this 'hell? Tortured by the endless question of the Otaku Vampire, let's see how this will turn out! Please try.


**Chapter 1**

A certain young man with navy blue hair opened his blue eyes in an unfamiliar world. He looked around. It looked like a marketplace, but it was buzzing with business. Monsters are walking around in the vicinity. He stared at them with awe. They weren't like the demons that he fought. These ones aren't vicious-looking. Some of them even had smiles on their faces.

"Just... Where the hell am I?" He said dumbfounded. But at the same time, he could feel his powers multiplying. He could actually feel newfound strength.

Many eyes looked at him as they pass. But soon a large muscular man with pupiless white eyeballs, with the character for "earth" engraved in his forhead, with the lowest horizontal forming his eyebrows patted his shoulder. A group of other demons following him. "You are in the Eastern District of Hell. What are you? A foreigner? A demon who wants to steal the Boss' territory?"

He balled his knuckles and looked down. "I am not a demon."

The large man frowned. "Not a demon?"

"I'M A HUMAN! I'M AN EXORCIST!" The entire vicinity went silent. "Rin Okumura! That's me! I'm an exorcist! I'm not a demon."

The silence was eerie. Rin looked around, the non-vicious looking demons now looked vicious, all glaring at him. "Uh..." maybe it wasn't a good idea to say that he's an exorcist in a demon turf. He gripped his sword, ready to pull it out.

Immediately, the demons came swarming to him, screaming for murder.

Rin was a quality fighter. But sometimes, quality has to bow down to quantity. His sword wasn't at his side, and he was being attacked by claws and fists.

"Gah! Kurikara!" he said trying to punch a demon, but he was completely overwhelmed. The demons clearly don't like exorcists very much. "STOOPP!" He yelled, but at the same time, he erupted in blue flames, prompting the attacking demons to step back. He looked at his hands, he was covered in blue flames.

He looked frantically for his sword. He walked the streets in blue flames looking around for it. The demons were whispering. When he found it, it was in the hands of a young boy.

"Whoooooaa! A samurai sword! A katana!" The young boy waved it around. Rin could see that his skin was white, and he got messy black hair. And that he kept waving around his sword like a kid playing as Darth Vader. "This is so cool, Deku!" he said.

"It's a gift for you boss! An exorcist sword!" The large man said, though they were all looking away from Rin.

"Hey!" Rin yelled. "That's my sword! Give it back!"

They all turned. And the large man, who was Deku, gasped. "Blue flames... Boss, this is bad..."

But the young man was now facing Rin. He could see that his skin was really white as a bond paper. His hair is really messy, and he wore a white shirt with a sushi. His eyes were the color of ruby, and he had bags under his eyes. "Oh? You own this katana? Why is your hair not... In a samurai hair cut? And you're not wearing the samurai armor!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Rin said.

"My lord, the flames... This is bad omen..."

"SHUSH NOW, DEKU! My name is Staz C. Blood. I'm the boss of the Eastern District... Who are you, trespassing on my teritorry and claiming the samurai sword as your own? Don't you know how much I wanted a samurai sword!? A real one! Not a replica!"

_This guy got a screw lose._ Rin thought. "The sword is really important to me, give it back!"

"No! I'll be in Samurai X for this!" He said with a grin. "And what are you flaming for? Are you a flamer? Oh... Deku, what was that genre of anime that Fuyumi loves?"

"Yaoi, my lord."

"I still have no idea why she likes that. I mean they're flamers."

Rin gritted his teeth. "I am not a flamer! Okay! Just give my sword back!"

Staz glared and he lets his magic energy flow towards Rin. "Not a flamer eh? Look at you. You're flaming. Anyway, this sword belongs to me. Everything in the East District dances at my palm. I, Staz C. Blood." His hands raise.

"Here it comes!" The demons cheered. "ZIP!"

The flames extended as well, as if forming a protective barrier around Rin that prevents Staz' magic energy from reaching him. Rin's eyes were intense.

"That's..." Deku said bewildered. "Boss... Those flames... Satan's flames."

"Ah? So we're facing the God of Gehenna!?" Staz exclaimed. "Ah. Who cares? He's in my territory."

"I'm not Satan! I'm a human! I'm an exorcist! These are not Satan's flames, these are my own! They're mine!"

"A HUMAN!" Staz grinned and ran to Rin."You're a human you say?! But... You have demon features. It's true that this is the first time I saw you here. Can you tell me about the human world? Fuyumi's female version of the Human World is fascinating! Now, tell me about the male side!" He poked Rin's ears, but withdrew his finger immediately, as the fire around Rin is hot. "How did you get those flames?"

"I was born with it." He then smiled. "About the human world? Well... Give me my sword and I'll tell you..."

"Deku!" He said and the sword was sheathed back, and Rin's flames died out. And Staz handed it to him like nobody's business.

Staz towered over Rin, his fangs glittering in the sunlight. "Tell me now. I have given my end of the bargain."

**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist and Blood Lad does not belong to me!**

**A/N: Hello, This is a crossover request from Miqu! Thank you for reading this, I hope you had a good time, even though it wasn't that good, and looks rushed. SO, please review! Love you guys!**


End file.
